Serie de One shot
by kaidoh20
Summary: Petites histoires pour faire passer le temps... Yop, là, mise à jour !-Partie 3 dispo-
1. Trahison

Titre : Trahison

Disclaimer : Le pere noel a refusé de me les amener pour noel !! Donc, j'en déduis que ma requête auprés de Konomi-sama a été rejetée...

Blabla : J'avais envie de changer de registre...Alors je tente une petite série de One-shot...désolée si c'est encore Rikkai qui prend...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au bord des larmes, les poings serrés par la colère, Marui se retenait comme il pouvait de sauter sur le jeune homme pour lui donner la correction qu'il méritait. 

-Puisque je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Mais ce fut la phrase de trop, Marui n'en pouvait plus. Il fit un pas en avant avec pour but de frapper son coéquipier.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit !!!

-Marui-kun !! Cria Yagyuu en s'immiscant entre les joueurs.

-Dégage !!

Le génie de la volée écarta violemment Yagyuu et se jeta sur Jackal.

-Je te déteste !! Tu n'avais pas le droit !!

Il le frappa une première fois du poing, du sang commençait à couler de la lèvre à Jackal, il essaya de porter un autre coup mais Yagyuu intervint une nouvelle fois. Appelant Niou en renfort, le Gentleman tirait Marui à l'écart, lui demandant de se calmer.

-Que je me calme ! Tu rigoles ? Avec ce qu'il m'a fait !

-Je suis désolé, prononça une nouvelle fois Jackal.

Niou arriva l'air pénaud mais son expression changea rapidement quand il prit conscience de la situation.

-Marui, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Demande à Jackal !

-Bon sang ! Je t'ai dis que je m'excusais !!

-Piyo ?

Yagyuu haussa les épaules, lui non plus n'en savait pas plus. Il tenait toujours Marui par les bras pour l'empêcher de sauter une nouvelle fois sur son coéquipier.

Alertés par les cris répétés de Marui et Jackal, Yanagi et Sanada quittèrent les courts de tennis pour se diriger vers le lieu de l'agitation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sanada en jetant de regards noirs à ses joueurs qui osaient prendre du retard sur le début de l'entraînement.

-Apparemment ils ont eu une petite dispute, puri.

-Jackal, Marui !

Jackal baissa la tête et Marui fondit en larmes.

-Il…Il…Je le déteste !!

-Marui…murmura Jackal.

Sanada, les bras en croix, dévisageait les deux jeunes hommes, attendant des explications. Explications qui ne voulaient pas venir.

Marui, que Yagyuu avait relâché, pleurait comme un enfant.

Jackal s'avança vers lui, le regard triste. Il posa une main sur son épaule, s'excusant une fois de plus.

Les autres assistaient à la scène en silence. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que tous les deux soient dans un tel état.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit…

-Je sais…

-Bon, s'impatienta Yagyuu. Et si vous nous expliquiez ??

Marui renifla et tendit une boîte de pâtisserie au Gentleman. Ce dernier l'examina rapidement et dit :

-Elle est vide, et alors ?

-Puri !!! Jackal ! Tu es ignoble !

Yagyuu remonta ses lunettes, réalisant le pourquoi du comment.

-C'est pathétique !

-C'était évident que c'était là la raison, fit Yanagi.

-Bon réglez ça rapidement et venez à l'entraînement !

Les deux empereurs rejoignirent leur capitaine.

Marui se laissa tomber à genoux et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa boite vide.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, fit Jackal en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son partenaire de double.

-Mais elle vide….Fit Marui entre deux reniflements.

-C'est toi qui a mangé ses gâteaux ? Demanda Yagyuu.

-Hein ? Mais non ! Répondit promptement Jackal.

-Alors…pourquoi elle vide !!!

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?!! Demanda à son tour Niou.

Jackal se massa les yeux et soupira.

-Apparemment il y a eu méprise là…

-Mais tu m'as dit que c'était toi qui y avait touché !!

-Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir !

Désireux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Niou appuya un bras sur l'épaule à Yagyuu et fit :

-Yukimura est, pour une raison inconnue, de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, alors faîtes vite, ou on aura des problèmes.

Jackal releva son partenaire de double avant de s'expliquer.

-C'est bien moi qui ait touché à ta boîte…

-Assassin ! Cria Marui.

-Mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'attaquer à tes gâteaux ! Cria à son tour Jackal.

-Alors ils sont où ?? Demanda Marui, de nouveau en larmes.

-Dans le frigo !

S'il n'avait pas eu Yagyuu pour appui, Niou serait sûrement tombé à la réplique de son ami.

Marui renifla et essuya ses larmes. Il courut jusqu'aux vestiaires et en revint aussitôt.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son coéquipier et se remit à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé !!

-Tout ça pour ça….Fit Yagyuu en prenant la direction des courts.

-Piyo…murmura Niou en imitant son partenaire de double.

-Je les ai mis là sinon ils auraient été en piteux état à la fin de l'entraînement.

Marui s'excusa de nouveau, Jackal lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour toute réponse.

-Ahh !! fit Marui une fois ses larmes essuyées.

-Quoi ?

-Yukimura est de mauvaise humeur….On va en baver à notre retour…

-Ca ne peux pas être pire que la scène que tu m'as faite pour des gâteaux…

Ils retournèrent s'entraîner, prenant comme excuse une pseudo hypoglycémie de Marui…

* * *

Owari... 


	2. Petenshi

Titre : Petenshi

Disclaimer : ...Pour le fun : Pas à moi...

Blabla : On continue dans la lignée des One-shot. Sachant que celui là a été écrit...il y a...des lustres !! Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il a toujours aimé se déguiser. Certes tous les enfants ou presque ont eu à un moment de leur enfance une période où ils passaient leur temps à se déguiser. Mais c'était différent pour lui. Car en plus du déguisement, il y avait autre chose. Un petit plus qui le détachait des autres enfants. 

Caméléon :_personne versatile, qui change facilement d'opinion, d'apparence._

Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il allait entrer au lycée, sa passion pour le déguisement ne s'était pas éteinte. Au contraire, il en avait développé ses aptitudes particulières qui faisaient de lui un être différent des autres.

Caméléon, oui, il aimait employer ce terme lorsqu'il parlait de lui. Il était un caméléon. Un être capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence, d'imiter en tout point son modèle.

Son premier modèle fut sa grande sœur. De 2 ans son aînée, il aimait passer beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, il s'était découvert ce qu'il appelle 'son don'. Il avait profité de l'absence de sa sœur pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, avait trouvé des vêtements à elle qui traînaient sur le lit et les avait mis. Pour s'amuser. Du moins, au départ. Devant le miroir de ses parents, il s'était lancé dans quelques imitations et ne prit pas garde à l'arrivée de sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait pris pour sa fille, la différence de taille entre les 2 n'étant pas grande, à peine quelques centimètres et la mère ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque sa véritable fille revint quelques heures plus tard.

Niou venait de découvrir son 'don'. Depuis ce jour, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il 'changea d'apparence'.

Cela lui avait coûté quelques réprimandes par moment, à la fois de ses parents mais aussi de ses amis et camarades de classes. Mais son caractère 'je m'en foutiste' l'aidait beaucoup.

Oui, il était un caméléon.

Pourtant, à son entrée au collège tout bascula.

Il s'était mis au tennis, se servant de ses dons pour déstabiliser ses adversaires et s'était rapidement fait une place au sein des titulaires.

A cette époque, la personne qu'il lui plaisait d'imiter était son capitaine. Aux premiers abords quelqu'un de doux mais qui en fait était beaucoup plus effrayant et fourbe qu'il n'y paraissait. Niou s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec lui.

Un jour, profitant de l'absence de son capitaine, Niou se glissa sous ses traits. Il souriait intérieurement en observant chacun des membres du club sur son passage. Tous le prenaient pour Yukimura. A l'exception de Sanada et Yanagi, bien trop proche du capitaine pour se laisser prendre au piège.

Ce jour-là, il eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X pendant tout le temps que dura l'entraînement. Il le voyait, il était là, il l'observait à travers ses lunettes. A la fin de l'entraînement, en rejoignant les vestiaires, il le vit passer à côté de lui, lui murmurant un mot que lui seul entendit : imposteur.

Imposteur : _personne qui trompe par de fausses apparences, qui se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre._

Oui, il le savait. Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit ainsi ?

Imposteur, un mot qui résumait très bien ce qu'il était, encore plus que 'Caméléon'. Mais il n'aimait pas.

Non, il n'aimait pas ça.

Le lendemain, il éprouvait une certaine envie de vengeance.

Il se présenta à l'entraînement sous l'apparence de son camarade qui l'avait traité d'imposteur. Il fut ravi que tous, oui tous, tombèrent dans son 'piège'.

« Imposteur », lui dit à nouveau son camarade. Niou s'attendait à ce que ce dernier lui fasse une scène mais il n'en fut rien.

Le jeune homme se contentait de l'observer derrière ses lunettes, raide et sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Plutôt réussi. Tu as même été jusqu'à jouer en droitier. » Avait-il finit par dire.

Niou, avait retiré ses fausses lunettes et sur un ton qui lui était propre lui avait répondu :

« Bah qu'est ce tu crois ? Je fais pas les choses à moitié, puri ! »

« Niou-kun, c'est ça ? Tu restes un imposteur à mes yeux. »

Le ton froid sur lequel il avait prononcé ses mots avait fait sourire Niou.

«Dépêche-toi de te changer, je t'invite manger un truc. »

Niou avait sorti sa phrase tout à fait naturellement, comme si les deux jeunes collégiens étaient amis depuis toujours.

Mais Yagyuu n'avait pas refusé, il n'avait pas accepté non plus. Il s'était juste contenté de suivre Niou en silence, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Il s'en souvenait très bien, tout ce qui s'était déroulé les jours suivants était encré profondément dans la mémoire du jeune homme.

Cependant, il était incapable de se rappeler quand exactement ils avaient commencé leur jeu de s'échanger les places.

Alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du début de son amitié avec son partenaire de double comme il se souvenait dans les détails de leur premier match.

OoO

-Bon sang Niou-kun ! Tu fais quoi ?

-Piyo ?

-On arrivera jamais à finir ce devoir si tu t'égares sans cesse dans tes pensées.

-Yaaagyuuu !!!

Remontant ses lunettes et soupirant, il se retint de frapper son ami avec son livre de science qui devrait être ouvert au lieu de servir d'oreiller au jeune homme.

-Tu te souviens comment on en est arrivé à se faire passer l'un pour l'autre ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

-Te connaissant, il y a 95 pourcent de chance que tu t'en rappelles.

-Yanagi ? Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais imité.

Mais Niou insista, insista tellement que pour le faire taire, Yagyuu mis en application son idée de frapper son ami avec son livre.

-Puri !

-Bien sur que je m'en souviens !

Niou ouvrit grand les yeux et fit signe à son camarade de développer.

-C'était pendant notre première année de collège.

-Et ???

-Et…je… ne me souviens pas quand exactement, ni comment.

Niou ne cacha pas sa déception. Même pas trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément quand.

-Tu me déçois Yagyuu.

-Non mais tu t'entends ?! Allez ! Remets-toi au travail !

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un 'Puri' pas du tout convaincant.

Aucun des deux ne s'en souvenaient. Peut être parce que ça leur était venu tout naturellement ?

Une chose était sûre pour Niou, cette première année de collège avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Il avait trouvé comment mettre à profit son don et surtout, il s'était fait le meilleur ami qui n'aurait jamais espéré rencontrer.

-Yagyuu ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Et si on avait été jumeau dans une vie antérieure ? Ca expliquerait tout, non ?

-Une vie antérieure ? Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes tes séries télé ! Tu délires, là !

-Ou alors tu es mon frère caché !

-Piyo ! On s'en fiche de tout ça, non?

Niou sourit à la phrase de son ami. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps sous les traits l'un de l'autre qu'ils leurs arrivaient par moment de parler comme s'ils s'étaient échangés leurs places.

-Imposteur.

-Depuis le début c'est toi l'imposteur, Niou-kun.

Il lui répondit par un large sourire.

Un imposteur, un caméléon. Autant de mots pour le désigner, mais une seule personne pour le comprendre réellement.

* * *

_Owari _

_Je sais que Niou n'utilise pas autant ses 'Puri' mais ils me permettent de montrer qui parle sans avoir à le préciser !_

_A plus pour de nouvelles aventures ! _


	3. Tomodachi

Titre : Tomodachi

Disclaimer : Je vais vraiment avoir une attaque à force de me répéter...Ils n'appartiennent qu'à leur seigneur et maître...blabla

Blabla 1: On continue la série de One-shot sur Rikkai. (J'ai l'intention de faire tous les persos...Nyark Nyark). Pour ceux qui me suivent (et je les remercie -courbette-), toutes mes histoires en rapport avec Rikkai font parties du même univers. Donc ces one-shot aussi. Voilà, zêtes prévenus.

Blabla 2 : J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire certains passages ! Heureusement que mon éditeur perso (ore-sama) était là pour m'aider !Et du coup, c'est beucoup plus long que prévu...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Impossible. Il avait beau essayer il n'y arrivait pas. Son bras ne voulait pas bouger, il restait là, immobile, le long de son corps. 

Il commençait à avoir chaud, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, trop vite même. Sa respiration se faisait difficile.

_'Bouge ! Bouge ! Mais bon sang, bouge !!'_

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Yukimura ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes. Les gouttes d'eau glissèrent le long de ses tempes pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Un bruit de porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Blanc. Il détestait ce blanc, celui de ce plafond si longuement observé.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, essuya ses larmes, comprenant par ce geste qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il entendit l'infirmière lui annoncer qu'il avait de la visite.

-Salut.

Yukimura répondit par un sourire. Il avait la voix tremblante, il le savait et Sanada ne devait pas le découvrir.

Le vice-capitaine se plaça devant la fenêtre, ne disant rien comme à son habitude.

Yukimura ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mieux, son cœur avait repris un rythme normal, sa respiration ne lui était plus difficile. La présence de Sanada agissait sur lui comme le meilleur des calmants.

-S'il vous plait, il a besoin de repos ! Fit une infirmière depuis le couloir.

-Mais on veut voir le capitaine !!

Alors que Yukimura riait d'entendre son équipe supplier l'infirmière pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer dans la chambre, Sanada attrapa les deux fauteurs de trouble par le col de leur uniforme et leur lança son habituel 'Tarundoru'.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez les laisser entrer.

-Mais Yukimura-san…

-Hop !! Fit Marui en se glissant entre Sanada et l'infirmière.

Cette dernière soupira et leur accorda 10 minutes. Dix minutes qui passèrent très vite pour le capitaine. Avoir son équipe de titulaires au complet lui faisait énormément plaisir, elle lui permettait de se changer les idées quelques instants.

-Désolé mais les 10 minutes sont passées, annonça l'infirmière depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Marui et Kirihara ne masquèrent pas leur déception. Niou proposa de draguer l'infirmière pour gratter quelques minutes de plus mais une tape de Yagyuu l'en empêcha.

-Yukimura, on te laisse alors. On repasse te voir dés qu'on peut, fit Jackal en traînant Marui vers la porte.

-Maieuhhhh !! Je veux rester !!

Le capitaine les remercia de leur visite. Sanada, qui était resté dans son coin depuis l'arrivé des joueurs annonça qu'il partait lui aussi.

-Sanada !

L'interpellé se retourna, fixant son ami.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-…Merci d'être passé.

-C'est normal.

Il n'avait pas pu lui demander de rester. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça.

Yukimura se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et se masqua les yeux.

-Je le savais, ça ne va pas.

-Renji ?? Mais tu n'étais pas parti ? Demanda Yukimura de la surprise dans la voix.

-Quelque chose me travaillait.

Le Master pris place aux côtés du capitaine. Ses yeux, habituellement clos, s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître des pupilles d'un marron envoûtant.

Yukimura ramena ses genoux vers lui et y appuya sa tête. Comment avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait peur ? Lui, celui que l'on surnommait le Fils de Dieu, celui qui régnait sur le tennis collégien depuis bientôt 3 ans ne pouvait dévoiler ses faiblesses.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes à Renji de montrer des signes d'attention quelconques, pourtant sa main trouva l'épaule de son ami.

-Yukimura, tu as le droit de craquer, tu sais.

Le capitaine releva la tête et foudroya du regard son joueur. Non, c'était faux, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas.

-Comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si Genichiro affiche un air encore plus contrarié que d'habitude et qu'il se venge sur nos camarades ou mieux encore qu'il te…

-C'est bon, le coupa le capitaine. Ne me récites pas tous les scénarios possibles.

-Alors, tu vas me le dire, ce qui te tracasse ?

Yukimura soupira. Renji savait bien menait son monde, il devait se l'avouer. Mais finalement, peut-être parce que c'était Renji, il pouvait lui avouer ses peurs sans crainte d'une réaction excessive.

-Je…bredouilla le capitaine. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Hum…Ton intuition féminine peut-être ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi !! Fit Yuki en essayant de donner un coup à son ami.

Renji lui bloqua la main et scella à nouveau ses yeux, retrouvant par la même occasion l'expression qui faisait de lui le Master.

-Raconte-moi tout.

Le capitaine expliqua à son joueur que depuis quelques temps il ne cessait de rêver qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Qu'à chaque rêve, sa paralysie gagnait du terrain pour finir par immobiliser l'intégralité de son corps, comme se fut le cas un peu plus tôt.

-C'est le contre-coup de l'opération. Tu avais beau y être préparé psychologiquement, ton corps réagit lui aussi.

-Mais ce pressentiment est bien réel. Je sens que quelque chose va se passer.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

-C'est censé m'aider ce que tu dis ?

-Non, je dis ce que je pense.

Yukimura enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux. Il prit son temps avant de dire :

-Tu es vraiment cruel.

-Non, je suis franc, c'est tout.

-C'est ce que je dis.

Le Master sourit. Il savait son ami fier et quelque peu arrogant, sur de lui, ne montrant jamais signe de faiblesse. Le voir dans cet état de doute lui rappela que malgré son surnom il n'en était pas moins humain. Un humain sur lequel le destin avait décidé de s'acharner.

-Ne dis pas à Sanada que j'ai peur.

-Compte sur moi.

Une infirmière vint leur rappeler que les visites étaient terminées.

Non, Sanada ne devait pas le savoir. Il était la seule personne devant laquelle Yukimura voulait paraître invincible.

Ce soir-là, Yukimura ne prit pas les calmants qu'il était forcé de prendre depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait besoin de rester lucide pour réfléchir.

-Je vais devoir en prendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, alors je peux bien oublier de temps en temps, murmura-t-il en observant les pilules dans le creux de sa main.

Il venait de recracher sa 'drogue légale' après le départ de l'infirmière. Il aurait aimé sortir errer dans les couloirs mais la fatigue et les avertissements du médecin l'en dissuadèrent.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il devrait dormir depuis longtemps mais il craignait un nouveau cauchemar.

-Les picotements ont disparu, fit-il en fermant et ouvrant les poings à plusieurs reprises. La paralysie a été évitée.

Se massant les yeux il se traita d'idiot à parler tout seul.

Le match avait débuté depuis une demi-heure. L'arbitre annonça la balle de match pour le capitaine de Rikkai.

_'Plus qu'un point et nous conserverons notre titre de numéro 1.'_

Son adversaire servit, Yukimura renvoya mais il se trouva lent.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'_

La balle allait rebondir en fond de terrain, il l'aurait facilement. Yukimura commença à courir en direction du point de chute mais se stoppa aussitôt. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir, sa main lâcha sa raquette et le brouhaha des supporters lui raisonnait dans les oreilles.

-Alors il n'aura pas tenu jusqu'au bout.

-Non…murmura le capitaine.

-C'était pas la peine de le mettre en S1 s'il n'était pas en état de jouer.

-Non…non….

-C'est pathétique.

-NOOOOOOOON !!

Le cri alerta un infirmier qui se précipita dans la chambre du jeune homme.

-Yukimura-san ?

Le souffle court, le corps en sueur, Yukimura tentait de se calmer.

-Vous vous sentez mal ?

-C'est rien…juste un cauchemar.

L'infirmier appela le médecin de garde qui prescrit à nouveau des calmants au joueur.

Quand Yukimura se retrouva à nouveau seul, il fondit en larmes et murmura le nom de la seule personne qu'il savait capable d'apaiser ses maux.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme tous les jours, Sanada vint rendre visite à son capitaine. 

-Oh, tu es venu seul ?

-Oui, ils sont vraiment trop bruyants. Et tu as besoin de repos.

-Oui docteur.

Le ton enfantin que venait de prendre Yukimura ne plut pas à Sanada. Depuis sa fenêtre, un brin de colère dans la voix, il dit :

-Je ne plaisante pas !

-Je sais, murmura Yukimura.

-Je veux que tu reviennes le plus vite possible.

-Je veux jouer aussi.

-L'équipe à besoin de son capitaine.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien dans ce rôle. Et Renji est là pour t'épauler.

A chaque phrase qu'il avait prononcé, Sanada lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'il manquait, ce à quoi il tenait le plus et qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer effleurer.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi, finit par murmurer Sanada.

-Sanada…

-Celui dont l'équipe à besoin, celui qui nous unit, celui qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, c'est toi. Toi et toi seul.

-Sanada.

Encore des larmes. Non, il avait assez pleuré ces derniers jours. Il ne pouvait pas encore pleurer à nouveau, pas devant lui.

-Yukimura…

Le vice-capitaine hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, l'un à pleurer, l'autre à écouter ses sanglots en silence.

-Baka, murmura Yukimura en s'écartant légèrement. Tu m'as fait pleurer !

-Désolé…mais ce n'est pas seulement ma faute, non ?

Yukimura émit un petit rire.

-Renji t'as raconté…Il m'avait promis de rien te dire…Celui-là…attends que je sorte et…

-Renji ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu parles encore de lui ?

-Ah ?

Le capitaine s'éloigna le plus possible de son ami et s'essuya les joues d'un revers de main. Alors Renji n'avait rien dit ? Sanada aurait compris seul ? Non, impossible. Vite, détourner la conversation, pensa le Capitaine.

-Oh, j'ai mouillé ta chemise, excuse-moi.

Mais Sanada empoigna la main de son ami et le fixa dangereusement.

-Ne changes pas de sujet ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Renji ?

-…

-Je lui demanderai à lui alors. Puisque, comme tu le dis si bien, il est ton remplaçant.

-Sanada ! S'emporta Yuki.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent en silence. Quiconque ne sachant rien d'eux, aurait pu jurer qu'ils allaient se battre.

Sanada capitula le premier. Il venait de dire à son ami qu'il voulait qu'il se repose alors hors de question de continuer comme ça.

-Désolé. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Yuki qui voyait très bien l'air hésitant de son joueur.

-C'est que tu as l'air de te confier plus facilement à Renji qu'à moi…

-On ne peux pas vraiment parler de confidence là…Tu connais Renji, c'est plus un interrogatoire qu'autre chose…

Retrouvant la place qu'il aimait tant prés de la fenêtre, Sanada avoua qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose troublait le capitaine.

-Tu avais le droit de me demander.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas répondu. Et tu te serais encore plus torturé l'esprit parce que je me doutais de quelque chose.

Yukimura prit le risque de se lever, malgré l'interdiction qu'il avait reçue, et rejoignit son ami. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule et murmura :

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes trop à mon sujet. Je t'ai causé assez de soucis.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Pourquoi…

-Parce que c'est toi. Tu n'as pas oublié, notre promesse, celle de devenir numéro 1 ?

-Je sais mais…

-Alors laisse moi partager ton fardeau avec toi.

-Sanada…encore une fois, désolé de t'ennuyer.

_'Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça, je veux pas partager ma peine.'_

Mais Sanada ne répondit pas et il porta son capitaine à son lit, lui jetant un regard de reproche au passage pour avoir violer son serment avec le médecin.

-Maintenant, tu arrêtes de te faire du mal. L'opération a été un succès, tu vas bientôt pouvoir attaquer ta rééducation.

-…

-Ensuite, tu nous reviens en pleine forme et on gagne ce troisième titre !

-Je ne pourrais jouer qu'un seul match…

-Ne pense pas à ça. Concentre-toi sur ton rétablissement.

Finalement, Yukimura se mit à rire, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Sanada.

-Tu te moques de moi…

-Désolé…mais te voir comme ça…on aurait dit une mère avec son petit.

Sanada rougit fortement, ce qui accentua le rire de son ami.

-Ca va peut-être te paraître idiot ce que je vais dire mais tu dois le savoir, fit Yuki une fois calmé.

-Pourquoi ce ton grave ?

Yukimura attrapa la main de son joueur et y appuya son front.

-Tu es le meilleur ami qui puisse exister.

Le vice-capitaine détourna la tête d'un air gêné et bredouilla un 'toi aussi'.

* * *

_Owari ?? Peut être pas..._


End file.
